


circle

by thunderylee



Category: KinKi Kids, Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Canon Universe, Food Molestation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism, established relationships - Freeform, mentions of BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-10
Updated: 2006-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: It was one of Koichi’s more brilliant ideas, if he did say so himself. And he was pretty sure that he didn’t.





	circle

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. baby's first je fic!

Koichi had masturbated six times so far in anticipation of tonight. And it was only noon.

“If you keep that up,” said Tsuyoshi from the other room, “it’s going to fall off.”

Koichi cupped himself protectively and sent Tsuyoshi a dirty look that he clearly could not see through the wall. “It’s not my fault you won’t help me.”

“I helped you the first three times,” Tsuyoshi pointed out, flipping the page on his book. “I am only one man.”

“Exactly why we’re doing this.” Koichi draped himself in the doorway and smiled coyly as he surreptitiously humped the doorframe. “ _Tsuyo_ ,” he whined.

One eye darted upwards from the book. “You’re insatiable, did you know that?”

“I don’t recall you ever complaining before.”

Tsuyoshi sighed defeatedly and adjusted his beanie. “Why did I agree to this again?”

“Because you want to watch,” Koichi said simply.

“Right.” Tsuyoshi returned to his book. “Go take a shower or something. You’re bugging me.”

Koichi pouted. “Join me?”

Rolling his eyes, Tsuyoshi closed his book and placed it to the side. “Ten years and I still can’t resist you,” he muttered as he got up and crossed the room.

Koichi hugged himself and grinned. “It’s ’cause you love me.”

“Something like that.” Tsuyoshi grabbed Koichi by the waist and promptly shoved him up against the wall. Obediently, Koichi wrapped his arms and legs around Tsuyoshi and accepted the demanding kiss eagerly.

They didn’t make it to the shower.

~*~*~*~

“Why did I agree to this again?”

Takki didn’t look up from where he was examining his hair closely in the mirror. “Because Koichi is just short of something godlike.”

“Oh, yeah.” Tsubasa flopped onto the bed, watching Takki.

“Do you think I should cut my hair?” Takki asked seriously.

Tsubasa’s frown reflected in the mirror. “If you cut your hair, I will leave you.”

“‘Kay.” Takki scrutinized his face next. “I’m getting old, Tsuba-kun.”

“No, you’re not.” Tsubasa rolled off of the bed and crept up behind Takki, embracing him around the neck. “If you’re getting old, then so am I, and I refuse to get old.”

“We have to get old eventually,” Takki argued.

“Not right now.” Tsubasa placed a chaste kiss to Takki’s neck, right behind his ear, and Takki moaned softly. “Besides,” he added in a low voice, “you’ll still be fucking sexy as an old man.”

“You’re not helping our whole no-sex-until-Kochan-is-between-us pact.” Takki fell back into Tsubasa’s arms and closed his eyes as Tsubasa’s thick lips moved up to the shell of his ear.

“I get him first,” whispered Tsubasa. “We agreed.”

“He wants both of us and you know it.” Takki stared intently at their reflection in the mirror. “I wonder what made Tsuyoshi go for it.”

“Kochan can be very, um, persuasive,” Tsubasa said with a smirk. “Like that chick from _Heroes_.”

“And you know this how?” Takki raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t even imply it.” Tsubasa pinched Takki on his side, ironically enough the one place where there was an ounce of body fat. “You know I would never cheat on you unless you were there.”

Takki narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. “Technically, it’s not cheating if I’m there.”

“Exactly.”

They sat in silence, eyes locking through the mirror, until Tsubasa’s face melted into a grin. “This is going to be fun.”

Takki tried to fight it, but his expression matched Tsubasa’s. “Yeah, it is,” he admitted.

~*~*~*~

“Fucking hell, Kochan, where is my goddamn hat?”

“Such language.” Koichi shook his head at his reflection as he checked his clothes for wrinkles. “And which hat? You have about a million.”

Tsuyoshi raged to the doorway, where he stopped short at the sight of Koichi’s attire. “You look like you’re about to go on stage.”

“Nah,” Koichi disagreed. “Not sparkly enough. And these pants are only one color.”

“And your shirt is actually buttoned,” added Tsuyoshi, nodding. “Wait, is that my hat?”

Koichi pulled the brim of the fedora down far enough to where he wouldn’t have to meet Tsuyoshi’s eyes. “They’re _all_ your hats. How was I supposed to know that you wanted _this_ one?”

“Give it,” Tsuyoshi demanded.

“No. It matches.”

Tsuyoshi folded his arms in what he thought was an intimidating stance. “ _I_ wear the hat in this relationship.”

Koichi smiled under Tsuyoshi’s hat. “Maybe I should wear it tonight.”

Pouting, Tsuyoshi tried a different approach. “But I can’t see your hair.”

Koichi considered this. “I will require free access to my hair, won’t I?”

Tsuyoshi’s eyes raked over Koichi’s form: pristine white suit, halfway unbuttoned black shirt, and _his_ white fedora. “You know what? You wear it. I’ll wear something else.”

“Are you sure?”

Tsuyoshi nodded. “You’re right; it matches.” He paused. “Even though I believe that you are wearing far too many clothes for what we have planned.”

“The fun is in taking them off.” Koichi wiggled his perfectly-waxed eyebrows and reluctantly dragged himself away from the mirror to face Tsuyoshi. “Please don’t tell me you’re wearing that.”

Tsuyoshi looked down at his plaid shirt and cargo shorts. “What? It’s comfortable.”

“And you were going to wear _this_ hat?” Koichi sounded appalled.

“That’s comfortable too!” Tsuyoshi exclaimed defensively. “Who do we have to impress?”

“There is _always_ someone to impress.” Koichi stood next to Tsuyoshi and turned to analyze the pair of them in the mirror. “We really are the oddest couple ever.”

“Only ’cause you’re wearing my hat.”

“You’re lucky I love you.”

Tsuyoshi put his arm around Koichi and smiled when Koichi’s head touched his shoulder. “You’re lucky I’m a pervert.”

“That too.”

~*~*~*~

Takki drove to the restaurant in silence, only halfway listening to Tsubasa sing along with Ayumi Hamasaki on the radio.

“I don’t understand why we have to eat first,” he finally said, clutching the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles became whiter. “It just prolongs the inevitable.”

“That’s the point,” said Tsubasa after a particularly loud and surprisingly on-key wail. “Also, it’s common knowledge that men must have food before doing anything productive.”

“ _Productive_.” Takki snorted. “There’s a good way to describe it.”

Tsubasa patted Takki on the knee. “Calm down, Hide-kun. It will happen soon enough.”

“Twenty-seven hours,” Takki muttered. “I haven’t _come_ in twenty-seven hours.”

“Maybe I should drive,” Tsubasa said uneasily.

“What could we possibly talk about over _dinner_?” Takki asked irritably. “All four of us are going to be thinking the exact same thing: hurry up and eat so that we can get home and get naked.”

“Doubtful.” Tsubasa changed the station; his face lit up when Koichi’s voice filled the car. “Tsuyo is the most patient person I’ve ever met, and Kochan is all about being a cocktease.”

“I’ll agree with that.” Takki pounded his fist on the horn as another car cut in front of him and slowed down. “Move your ass!” he roared.

“You know,” Tsubasa said slowly, “you’re really hot when you’re frustrated.”

“You’re not helping.” Takki paused to listen to the lyrics of Koichi’s latest single. “And neither is this song.”

“Antici _pa_ tion.” Tsubasa grinned and squeezed Takki’s knee. “On a related note, it’s amusing that he still sings songs about girls when he’s been with a man for ten years.”

“Ten years.” Takki shook his head in disbelief. “That’s amazing. Do you think we’ll get there?”

“If you don’t kill me first,” Tsubasa replied seriously.

Laughing, Takki appeared to relax and slowed down to only ten miles over the speed limit. “Oh, please. I can’t even kill a fly.”

Tsubasa pried one of Takki’s hands away from the steering wheel and held it in his own. “Then there’s a fairly good chance.”

~*~*~*~

“I’m going to fuck your pretty little brains out,” Koichi greeted Takki in English with a saucy grin and a somehow appropriate bow.

“So much for worrying what we’re going to talk about,” said Tsubasa, only mildly amused at Takki’s shocked reaction (he just understood the swear words). “‘Sup, Tsuyo?”

Tsuyoshi stood behind Koichi, slouching with his hands in his pockets. He nodded up American-style and rolled his eyes at Koichi’s forwardness. “If you think that’s bad, you should see what I’ve had to deal with all day.”

“Probably a lot more interesting than what I’ve had to deal with,” Tsubasa replied.

Koichi’s eyes darted to Tsubasa, looking him up and down. “ _tenshi_ , you look simply delicious.”

Tsubasa could feel himself blushing at the public use of Koichi’s nickname for him. He hadn’t dressed up nearly as much as Koichi, but he and Takki both were adorning dark slacks and button-down shirts. He thought that Tsuyoshi might be feeling particularly underdressed, then decided that he probably didn’t care.

“ _Tenshi_?” Tsuyoshi raised an eyebrow. “I should start calling you _datenshi_.”

“I much prefer ‘Kochan, the ruler of my being’,” said Koichi.

“It’s a good thing we can’t have children,” Tsuyoshi mused, yanking _his_ hat off of Koichi’s head long enough to mess up his hair. “They’d be half-demon.”

“They’d be beautiful, though,” Koichi protested. “That would make up for the demon blood.”

Takki just stood there unmoving.

Koichi clapped his hands together. “Shall we eat?”

“How are we going to order?” Tsubasa wondered out loud, taking in the surroundings. “You had to pick the _one_ American restaurant in town.”

“I like American food,” Koichi said defensively. “It’s full of fat and tasty additives. And I can speak English just fine.”

“You speak enough English to make someone drop to their knees,” interrupted Tsuyoshi, gesturing towards Takki for effect.

Koichi shrugged. “Whatever works.”

~*~*~*~

An hour into the meal, Takki found himself very surprised and maybe even a little disappointed that no one had tried to grope him under the table yet. It was the only good use for a table, in his opinion. Either that or he just wanted to be touched. Badly.

“I think my hamburger is alive,” Tsuyoshi said, poking at the meat with his fork.

“You wanted it rare,” said Koichi from across the table.

“Yes, but I didn’t want it _mooing_.”

Tsubasa sucked a fry into his mouth and looked entirely too amused. Takki watched Tsubasa’s lips purse as they accepted the fry, then his tongue as it lapped up any and all remaining salt.

He was jerked out of his reverie when Koichi threw a napkin at him, complete with the utensils inside. “Wipe the drool off your face, will you?” He chuckled. “It’s so cute that you two are still in that stage where you can’t keep your eyes off of each other.”

Takki looked away, surreptitiously wiping his mouth (Koichi had been lying) while Tsubasa turned towards Koichi with an amazed expression. “That stage ends?”

“Are you kidding?” Tsuyoshi spoke up. “I got tired of looking at him after two months.”

“You _never_ get tired of looking at me,” Koichi replied in a sultry voice – more sultry than normal, anyway – and proceeded to do something obscene to a folded piece of bread with his tongue.

“Well, not when you’re doing _that_ ,” corrected Tsuyoshi, feeling the need to very obviously adjust himself under the table.

Takki stared at Koichi, mesmerized. Until a fry hit him in the face and he turned to see Tsubasa narrowing his eyes.

“Now is not the time to get jealous, Tsuba-kun,” Tsuyoshi said in a way that made him sound twenty years older than the others. “And Kochan, you should stop before I sweep these dishes to the floor and throw you down on this table in front of God and everyone else.”

“Now who’s insatiable?” said Koichi cheekily, but he obediently resumed the proper way of eating bread, which was apparently stuffing it all into his mouth at once.

Takki was only slightly disappointed. He looked apologetically at Tsubasa, but Tsubasa’s face had relaxed and he was regarding Takki with nothing short of adoration. Most of the time Takki was the one in control, Tsubasa thought, and it was nice to see him turn into Jell-O. Even if it wasn’t Tsubasa who caused it.

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt as he felt someone’s fingers dancing on his thigh. His _inner_ thigh. “If you don’t want to do this, _Tenshi_ , you need to speak now.”

He hesitated long enough to see Takki greatly resemble a puppy who had just had his toys taken away. “Hurry up and eat,” he said finally, reluctantly smacking Koichi’s hand. “We have business to take care of.”

~*~*~*~

Tsuyoshi wasn’t quite sure whose bright idea it was to switch passengers on the drive home, but he was a fucking genius. Because if he had to spend fifteen minutes in a car alone with Koichi, they wouldn’t have left the restaurant parking lot.

Instead, he had a very antsy Takki next to him in Koichi’s wannabe racecar, which had inspired yet another lover’s quarrel before Koichi would hand over the keys. Tsuyoshi was under strict instruction not to touch anything, even the seat controls, and if there was _one stain_ on or around his baby, he was going back to women. To which Tsuyoshi quipped that that was an empty threat because Koichi hadn’t so much as kissed a woman in ten years, and Koichi’s face burned with embarrassment as he shot back that Tsuyoshi was more woman than anyone. Tsubasa begged to differ, in that Koichi would look better in a dress than Tsuyoshi (but Tsubasa had them both beat, as well as Takki), to which everyone had to agree, and that was that.

Tsuyoshi only let Koichi ride with Tsubasa after Tsubasa swore up, down, and around that he wouldn’t let Koichi drive. Koichi was not allowed to drive while – for lack of a better term – charged up, in that he had no shame pulling over to the side of the road at a busy intersection and steaming up the windows. And while Tsuyoshi was quite the voyeur, he wasn’t much into being watched, and he further wouldn’t appreciate Koichi and Tsubasa starting the show without him. _Them_ , actually, being as Takki had considered tying Koichi’s hands behind his back before letting him in _his_ car, then decided against it because Koichi would enjoy it too much.

Takki had the window down, staring unseeingly as the scenery whipped past and the night breeze blew through his hair. Tsuyoshi watched the red locks flutter around the chiseled face and was momentarily amazed at how much Takki resembled Koichi when he didn’t think anyone was looking. Tsuyoshi then realized that he needed to be paying attention to the road, only allowing himself quick glances at the quiet yet apprehensive man in the passenger seat. Who, if he were being honest with himself, he simply could not wait to see naked.

“You all right?” he asked carefully, sensing that Takki might be about to explode. With _what_ , he wasn’t too sure, but there was definitely something building up inside him.

Takki nodded and smiled for effect. “Just – I can’t believe I’m about to admit this, but… Nervous?”

Tsuyoshi leaned back in the driver’s seat, feeling relieved. “Me too.”

“Really?” Takki’s face lit up. “I’d think that you two were old pros at this sort of thing.”

“You think we’re swingers?” Tsuyoshi used the English word and tried to keep from laughing. “Quite the opposite, Takki-san. Kochan and I have not been with anyone else, male or female, since before we met. He may be a flirt, but he is also completely faithful. That is the only way to make a relationship last, you know. And I resent the term ‘old’.”

“My apologies,” said Takki with a smile. “So why us, then?”

Tsuyoshi shrugged. “Koichi has a crush. Normally that wouldn’t be a problem, but the feelings are mutual. I love him enough to let him have what he wants, even if it isn’t me.”

“I must say,” admitted Takki, “I was quite surprised when Tsubasa approached me about it.”

“It’s both of you, you know,” pointed out Tsuyoshi. “Not just Tsubasa. Kochan is enthralled with the pair of you together; I don’t think it would have the same appeal any other way.” He paused, trying to remember Koichi’s words. “He described it as a bass line in a song. One repetitive beat by itself isn’t going to do anything. But that beat _plus_ another, preferably one that is completely different yet somehow flows with the first, defines the meaning perfectly.”

“I’m the second beat?” Takki asked, trying to follow Koichi’s twisted yet appropriate analogy.

“You’re the _first_ ,” Tsuyoshi clarified. “Think of it like a foundation, a base on which the rhythm is established. If it weren’t for you, Tsubasa would have nothing to keep him grounded.”

Takki scrunched his face up in thought. “In other words, both of the beats would sound boring and possibly, well, _off_ beat when played by themselves.”

“Exactly.”

“I had no idea Koichi could be so profound.”

Tsuyoshi offered a smile. “He has his moments.”

~*~*~*~

“Come on, let me give you road head.”

“ _No_ , Kochan,” Tsubasa said for the fourteenth time since leaving the restaurant. “We are almost there. You can make it five more minutes.”

Koichi pouted. “Fine, but I can’t guarantee we will make it through the threshold.”

“If you so much as touch me before Takki gets there, he will unleash his wrath,” Tsubasa warned seriously.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Koichi replied with a smirk. “Takki’s ‘wrath’ is part of the reason we’re doing this.”

Tsubasa allowed a smile to adorn his lips. “He does get hotter when he’s angry.”

“If I were you, I’d piss him off constantly,” Koichi agreed.

“What about Tsuyo?” Tsubasa asked. “I’ve always wondered how you ended up with someone so quiet.”

“Quiet?” Koichi snorted. “Half of the time I can’t get him to shut the fuck up. He had that mysterious, snarky demeanor in the beginning, but it was all an act. However, his sarcasm is the fuel that keeps us going, even after so long. And the fact that he worships me, although he would never admit it to anyone else.”

“You think everyone worships you,” said Tsubasa.

“Because they do.” Koichi grinned, then took on a solemn expression. “He is very protective of me; he has been since we met. Apparently he thinks that I need someone to take care of me, to which I am certainly not opposed. I don’t know – I guess by now I’ve gotten used to it, maybe even taken for granted that he’ll always be there, but the fact remains that when I’m with him, no matter what we’re doing, I am safe. He won’t let anyone hurt me in any sense, and that is the number one reason I love him.”

“Aw,” Tsubasa teased.

“I know I’m conceited,” Koichi rambled on, “but if you pay attention, you’ll notice that I’m only conceited around him. He makes me feel like, I don’t know, the most important person in the universe. Even if all he’s doing is sitting there reading his damn book. As long as he is _there_ , I’m… on top of the world.”

“That is the gayest thing I’ve ever heard,” Tsubasa remarked.

“That’s the gayest thing I’ve ever _said_ ,” Koichi agreed. “It’s your fault for being such a good listener.”

“I’ll gladly take the blame for that,” Tsubasa said, laughing. “You should hear all the stuff Takki lets slip out when I just let him go on talking.”

“I don’t want to know.” Koichi paused. “Unless it’s about me.”

“Only that you’re ‘just short of godlike’,” Tsubasa recited.

Koichi laughed. “I can live with that.”

“And that he wants to _ero ero_ with you.”

“Oh, _really_?” Koichi’s eyebrows almost reached his hairline.

“No,” Tsubasa admitted. “That’s what _I_ said.”

Koichi looked confused. “You want to _ero ero_ with me?”

“I want you to _ero ero_ with him,” Tsubasa clarified.

Confusion turned to thoughtfulness. “That can be arranged.”

~*~*~*~

Tsuyoshi pulled into the driveway of Takki and Tsubasa’s house and instantly scanned the surrounding area for Koichi and Tsubasa. “If they pulled off for any reason, I will kill them both.”

“I will help you,” added Takki, hopping out of the car and looking around. “Then we can run away together and be miserable.”

Tsuyoshi laughed. “Maybe we should keep them alive, purely for entertainment value.”

“Koichi would look nice in a collar,” Takki mused, feigning consideration.

“He does,” Tsuyoshi said with a grin.

Takki’s eyes widened and reflected the oncoming headlights. Tsuyoshi whipped his head around to see Tsubasa pull into the driveway right next to them, Koichi looking like he would gladly exit the car without waiting for a complete stop if the doors weren’t locked. In fact, if Takki wanted his passenger door to stay attached, Tsubasa should probably release the lock in the next five seconds.

“Unleash the demon!” Takki called out, collapsing into giggles.

Tsuyoshi laughed despite himself. He wanted Koichi out of the car more than anyone, if only because he hoped that he would run into his arms. Tsuyoshi and Koichi weren’t separated very often, especially when they were both “charged up.” And the look that Koichi was giving him through the tinted windows might have been enough to melt the glass. If he really were a demon, that is.

Tsubasa finally unlocked the doors and Koichi shot out like a canon, promptly falling to his knees and scrambling to get up and hurl himself at Tsuyoshi. Takki and Tsubasa watched in amusement as Tsuyoshi caught Koichi by the ass and fell backwards onto the hood of the car, which was only acceptable because it was Koichi’s car.

“Tsubasa wouldn’t let me touch him,” Koichi whined, burying his head into Tsuyoshi’s neck. “It was horrible.”

“I’m sure it was,” Tsuyoshi said soothingly. “I bet if we go inside, he’ll let you touch him all you want.”

“As long as you don’t jump on me,” said Tsubasa. “We’ll fall and I’ll bang my head and it might dampen the mood.”

“And I’ll kill you,” added Takki, wrapping his arms around Tsubasa’s waist from behind.

“So violent,” Koichi replied, sliding off of Tsuyoshi and regarding the other two as one might regard a pair of juicy steaks. “I can’t decide who I want first.”

“That would be me,” Tsubasa said proudly. “I totally won in Rock, Paper, Scissors earlier.”

“Only ’cause you cheat,” muttered Takki.

“How does one cheat in Rock, Paper, Scissors?” Tsubasa asked incredulously. “I can’t help it if your face gives you away.”

“At any rate,” said Tsuyoshi loudly. “We should probably head inside. I don’t think your neighbors would appreciate an outdoor show.”

“Are you kidding?” said Takki. “They’re mostly old women. Of course they would appreciate it.”

“Tsuyo doesn’t like strangers witnessing his perversity,” Koichi said firmly. “Let’s go inside. Have we decided on a particular room, or are we just going to fall inside the door and hope it closes behind us?”

“Our new entry-hall rug is really soft,” offered Takki.

“We made it this far; we can make it upstairs,” said Tsubasa bitterly.

Takki smiled. “You just don’t want rug burns again.”

“That doesn’t hurt nearly as bad as rope burns,” Koichi thought out loud, then noticed that he had done so. “Not that I would know, or anything.”

“Sure you wouldn’t,” said Tsubasa with a smirk.

“Come on, demon-child,” Tsuyoshi said to Koichi, motioning for him to hop on his back.

Koichi grinned widely and complied, riding piggy-back on Tsuyoshi as they followed Takki and Tsubasa into their house and up the stairs. Tsuyoshi congratulated himself on his willpower as Koichi all but feasted on his neck the entire way. Then again, Takki and Tsubasa were doing well to keep their hands off of each other, finally deciding that intertwining _both_ sets of hands together was the only way to do it. This made for a pretty awkward walking arrangement, but they only had to go up one flight of stairs and down a small hallway.

~*~*~*~

Takki lost it with two feet to go and hoisted Tsubasa against their bedroom door under what appeared to be the pretense of opening it. Neither seemed to notice as the door swung out of their way and they tumbled backwards until the backs of Tsubasa’s knees hit the mattress and Takki fell on top of him, straddling his hips and devouring his mouth.

“Let me go,” hissed Koichi anxiously, bouncing purposefully on Tsuyoshi’s back and biting every piece of skin he could reach.

Tsuyoshi half-heard him as he examined Takki’s ass just sticking out like that, begging to be grabbed or smacked or _something_. He almost jumped when Tsubasa actually did smack it, hard enough to make Takki squeal and roll off of him with a feral glint in his eye.

Tsubasa raised his head, his face flushed and lips plump from kissing, staring past Tsuyoshi at Koichi. He lifted one finger and made the universal sign for “come here,” which made Tsuyoshi release his grip in an effort to keep his vertebrae intact. Koichi flew across the room and pounced on Tsubasa, hovering over him just long enough to look back at Tsuyoshi, silently asking permission one last time.

Tsuyoshi plopped down into a recliner that had conveniently been set up to face the bed, made himself comfortable, and nodded. He couldn’t be sure how Takki would react, but wild horses couldn’t have pulled his eyes away from the sight as Koichi leaned down to kiss Tsubasa. Lips met lips, and for a minute, that was it. Continuous pulling apart and coming together and the slight nibble of flesh as Koichi looped his arms around Tsubasa’s shoulders and Tsubasa wrapped his around Koichi’s back, pushing him down until his knees gave out and he fell flush against him.

At the first contact of groin against groin, Koichi thrust his fingers into Tsubasa’s hair and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. A sliver of tongue was visible before it was sucked into Tsubasa’s mouth and reciprocated happily. They made no effort to keep their lips together and Tsuyoshi knew that it was for him; he often kissed Koichi in front of a mirror the exact same way. And while he would have never guessed Takki to be a voyeur, a distinct hitch of breath could be heard, and Tsuyoshi knew damn well that it wasn’t himself, Tsubasa, or Koichi.

Koichi must have heard it too, because one arm detangled itself from Tsubasa and reached out aimlessly in Takki’s general direction. It found Takki’s hair first, working its way to the front and trailing down the hairline to his jaw. Takki exposed his neck as though it was an involuntary reaction, and all four of Koichi’s dark fingers spread out on the pale skin and dragged lightly towards Takki’s throat. The mere touch made Takki’s eyes roll back in his head and his mouth gape slightly open, his hand seeming to find Koichi’s hair of its own accord and send Tsuyoshi’s hat flying.

Tsuyoshi was at a loss on who to watch, and for a moment he wished he was wall-eyed. But then Koichi abandoned Tsubasa’s lips in favor of Takki’s, without even opening his eyes, and Tsubasa looked like he was in a dream state as Koichi lay halfway on top of him and halfway on top of Takki. More specifically, Koichi’s lower half was still pressed against Tsubasa while his torso was Takki’s for the taking.

Takki was a much more aggressive kisser than Tsubasa; that much was obvious. And while Takki didn’t seem keen on closed-mouth kisses either, Tsuyoshi got the feeling that it was usually like that with him. Koichi was loving every second of it, at least if his autonomous grinding against Tsubasa was any indication, and he actually _whined_ when Takki pulled away to concentrate on unfastening the remaining buttons on Koichi’s shirt.

Koichi had been right about the extra layers. It was definitely worth it to see both a blazer and a shirt slipped off of his shoulders and flung aside, Takki nibbling on every inch of skin as it was exposed. Tsubasa even got in on it from underneath, kissing his way up Koichi’s chest as far as he could reach once the offending garments were gone.

Takki seemed to be on a clothing removing spree, chucking his own shirt after finishing with Koichi’s and then leaning down to get Tsubasa’s. Koichi took the opportunity to grab a decent chunk of Takki’s ass, squeezing mercilessly as he lowered his head and ran his tongue along Takki’s spine. Takki collapsed most of the way on top of Tsubasa and moaned _loudly_ with a rough undertone, piercing the otherwise silent room that had previously only contained a few grunts and audible breathing.

Tsubasa swore and nudged Takki’s chin upwards until their lips met. It was a no-nonsense kiss, one out of lust moreso than what would normally be shared by lovers. It was for Koichi, whose hand had abandoned Takki’s ass in favor of trailing his blunt nails lightly across Takki’s abdomen, smirking when he squirmed.

Koichi looked up and locked eyes with Tsuyoshi, who was entirely not aware that he was palming himself through his pants. Koichi’s gaze was clouded, but Tsuyoshi got the unspoken message as they both turned their attentions to the heated men before them. _This_ is why Koichi had wanted to do this. Tsuyoshi understood perfectly now that he was witnessing it in person. He had just gone along with it because it’s what Koichi wanted up until this point; now it was what Tsuyoshi wanted as well.

Koichi leaned back on his heels, eliciting a small whimper from Tsubasa until Takki filled the void and moved against him gently. Tsubasa’s hands immediately flew to Takki’s ass in an attempt to speed him up, but Takki wouldn’t be rushed. This surprised both Koichi and Tsuyoshi, who had pegged Takki as the impatient one and expected him to ravish Tsubasa for all he was worth once Koichi was out of the way.

“Save it,” Takki whispered against Tsubasa’s lips, the first word any of them had spoken since Tsubasa had beckoned Koichi to the bed.

Tsubasa nodded and resumed the slow, torturous rhythm with Takki leading the way. In one swift motion, Takki tore his mouth away from Tsubasa’s and began kissing his way down his chest while Tsubasa tossed his head back in anticipation. When Takki reached his waistline, Tsubasa’s eyes popped open and he stared straight at Koichi, speaking in the deepest voice that has ever come out of his mouth. “Kochan, come here.”

Takki winked at Koichi as he set to work on Tsubasa’s belt; Koichi lay on his side next to Tsubasa and looked into his eyes. After an intense staring session, interrupted briefly by a fluttering of Tsubasa’s eyelids when Takki pressed his lips to Tsubasa’s bulging fly, Tsubasa grabbed Koichi by the hair and yanked him in for a kiss that was all tongues.

Takki’s eyes never left them as he fumbled with Tsubasa’s belt and then the remaining obstructions that blocked him from his prize, taking pride in the hasty upwards thrusts and gasps of breath he was eliciting from Tsubasa. Tsubasa’s fingers were still tangled in Koichi’s hair, pulling hard enough to hurt had Koichi not been into that sort of thing.

Tsuyoshi smiled appreciatively as Koichi lost all control and pressed himself against Tsubasa’s hip, presumably desperate for any type of contact. Takki noticed this and reached for Koichi’s belt, which was only an inch or two from his face, managing to unfasten it and whip it off without smacking himself. Koichi groaned into Tsubasa’s mouth as Takki’s hand slipped between the two of them and cupped Koichi through his pants.

A credit to Takki’s multitasking abilities, he managed to continue rubbing Koichi while lowering Tsubasa’s zipper with his teeth, then drug his lips up the entire length of Tsubasa’s cloth-clad erection. Tsuyoshi thought that Tsubasa might buck Takki clear off the bed with the way he was arching his back and thrusting upwards, but he certainly did not expect Takki to lace his fingers through Koichi’s hand that was resting on Tsubasa’s chest and bring it down past the waistband of Tsubasa’s briefs. Moreso for Takki to completely back away once Koichi seemed to realize what he was touching, leaving them to their own devices.

Takki lifted up just in time, for he would have definitely been kicked in the face by Tsubasa as Koichi was forcefully pinned onto his back in a lightning-fast tackle. Koichi looked a bit dazed at the turn of events, but Tsubasa was kissing him and touching him before he could have even thought of doing anything about it. Takki, ever so helpful, resumed his previous task of removing clothing by pushing Tsubasa’s pants down his legs and onto the floor. Koichi’s were more difficult to access, but Tsubasa eventually figured out what Takki was trying to do and untangled himself enough to allow Koichi’s pants to join his.

Koichi, of course, did not wear underwear. Tsuyoshi had no problem with this, and as it turned out, neither did Takki and Tsubasa. One less piece of clothing to remove for Takki, and faster access to the goods for Tsubasa. Koichi’s erection jutted proudly from his body, seeming to grow harder with every stroke of Tsubasa’s hand.

“ _Tenshi_ ,” Koichi gasped, trying to push Tsubasa away enough to speak. “You have to stop. I don’t want this to be over yet.”

“It won’t be,” Tsubasa said, sounding very sure of himself. He did stop, but only long enough to lick his way down Koichi’s chest and flick his tongue against the head of Koichi’s cock. “Any tips, Tsuyo?”

Tsuyoshi smirked. “Yeah. Use your teeth.”

“Oh, fuck,” said Koichi dejectedly. “You had to tell him that. What happened to being seen and not heard?”

“I decided that I actually wanted to _see_ the face you make when it’s being done.”

“I hate you,” Koichi mumbled, his voice morphing into a shrill moan as Tsubasa took Tsuyoshi’s advice and gently scraped his teeth along the underside.

“You love me,” Tsuyoshi replied, knowing damn well that Koichi was entirely not listening as his eyes rolled back into his head and his face scrunched up into a very interesting contortion of features. “Use it sporadically, Tsuba-kun,” he added reluctantly. “It’s better if you surprise him with it.”

Tsubasa grinned manically around Koichi’s cock and began taking it in and out very slowly, each inch seeming to take an eternity to disappear past those thick lips. Koichi was flopping around like a fish out of water, so much that Tsubasa had to use both hands to hold down his hips. Koichi’s hands found their way into Tsubasa’s hair, and apparently Tsubasa enjoyed his hair being pulled as much as Koichi did, if not more.

Takki was watching all of this with a smile from across the room, where he had perched onto the end of their dresser. He noticed Tsuyoshi’s eyes on him and chuckled lightly, even a bit embarrassingly, as though he just now realized what they had been doing and felt the faintest of shame. Tsuyoshi bowed his head in thanks because it seemed like the right thing to do, and Takki bowed back.

Koichi let out another shriek, and Tsuyoshi knew that Tsubasa was using his teeth again. It really was worth sharing that private secret (and hearing about it from Koichi for the rest of his natural-born life) just to see his face. He was sweating now, just enough to glisten in the dim light, and Tsuyoshi knew better than anyone that Koichi only sweats right before he’s about to come. Takki appeared to pick up on this and raced for a drawer by the bed, where he grabbed a few items and thrust them into Tsubasa’s hand.

Apparently that was some kind of cue between the two, because Tsubasa let Koichi’s painfully hard cock fall from his lips and pushed his knees up until his feet were flat on the bed. Koichi was so worked up that he was not only incapable of speech but oblivious to the actions occurring between his legs, at least until one of Tsubasa’s liquid-coated fingers circled around his most intimate area.

“Yes,” Koichi breathed, more of an exhale than his actual voice. He nodded fiercely, as though that would make it happen faster, and his vocabulary seemed to have returned full-force, although his sentence structure skills were debatable. “Fuck. _Tenshi_. Yes. Tsuyo? _onegai_!”

Tsuyoshi cleared his throat; both Koichi and Tsubasa looked up at him expectantly. “Do it,” he said in an authoritative voice that surprised himself.

Tsubasa grinned and pressed his lips to Koichi’s inner thigh as he nudged his finger inside. Koichi let go of Tsubasa’s hair in favor of clenching the sheets, pulling one of the corners clear out from under the mattress.

“This is my favorite part,” Tsuyoshi told no one in particular, although he figured Takki might be listening; he didn’t dare avert his eyes to check. “God, Kochan, you are so fucking beautiful.”

Koichi moaned in response, for Tsubasa had just inserted a second finger and rotated his hand so that he was thrusting upwards.

“I bet you Tsuba-kun gives in before Koichi does.”

Tsuyoshi almost jumped at the close proximity of Takki’s voice; he was startled enough to look away from Koichi and Tsubasa and straight into the eyes of Takki, who had somehow managed to cross the room and sit on the arm of Tsuyoshi’s chair without him noticing.

“No way,” Tsuyoshi replied, trying not to let on how much Takki’s presence turned him on. He was only here to watch, after all. “Kochan will be begging for it in the next five seconds.”

Takki’s breath was hot on his ear. “If he doesn’t, and I win, you have to let me touch you. Anywhere I want. Until they’re done.”

“You’re on,” said Tsuyoshi, fully expecting Koichi to exclaim, “Fuck me, _Tenshi_!” any second now.

He did not. It was as though their encounter had turned into a battle of willpower, of who could hold out the longest. Koichi was a competitive man by nature, but he usually swallowed his pride and gave in when it came to sex, whether topping or bottoming. Tsuyoshi knew this. He also knew that Tsubasa wasn’t nearly as patient as he had previously thought, which made him a little worried for the outcome of his and Takki’s “friendly” bet.

Takki, however, was behaving like he had already won. He ghosted Tsuyoshi’s face with his and, much to Tsuyoshi’s disbelief, got down on his knees in front of him and managed to slide all the way up Tsuyoshi’s body without actually touching him. Keeping his head at chest level so that Tsuyoshi could still see Koichi and Tsubasa, Takki breathed hot air between the buttons of Tsuyoshi’s shirt one by one until he had lowered himself back to his knees and was now blowing on the strained fly of Tsuyoshi’s shorts.

Tsuyoshi now found himself hoping that Tsubasa would give in first. He tried to relay this message to Koichi, but they’ve always been bad at mental telepathy and besides, Koichi seemed content on thrashing about the bed as he fucked himself on Tsubasa’s fingers as opposed to the other way around.

In a surprise move, Tsubasa leaned up and took Koichi’s cock into his mouth once more at the exact second he wedged in a third finger, his teeth clearly visible on Koichi’s over-sensitive flesh. It was then that Tsuyoshi noticed Tsubasa’s underwear was gone and his own cock was not only exposed but also very well lubricated; Tsuyoshi figured that he or Takki must have taken care of that when he wasn’t looking.

All at once, he knew what was going to happen. Tsubasa would make Koichi come and fuck him before he could even think about asking for it. “You play dirty,” he whispered to Takki.

Takki smirked from between his legs, persistent eyes staring up at him from between his disheveled hair. His hands hovered about a quarter-inch above Tsuyoshi’s thighs. “Shall I collect now?”

“Not until he comes,” Tsuyoshi said firmly. This, after all, he wanted to see.

“Which one?” Takki asked innocently. “Tsuba-kun might take awhile.”

“Koichi,” Tsuyoshi clarified, as though it wasn’t obvious.

Hearing his full name from Tsuyoshi’s mouth for the first time in years was what finally pushed Koichi over the edge, howling incomprehensible Japanese syllables that may or may not have been actual words. He ripped the sheets clear off of the bed and looked like he could have jumped out of his skin, his face shining with sweat as he thrust jerkily into Tsubasa’s mouth. It was an intense orgasm, and Koichi looked over at Tsuyoshi like all he wanted to do was snuggle with him, but Tsubasa had other plans and pulled himself up Koichi’s body, gently lining his cock with Koichi’s well-stretched hole.

Feeling the head of Tsubasa’s cock between his legs obviously changed Koichi’s outlook on the situation. “Fuck me, _Tenshi_ ,” he said breathlessly.

Tsubasa grunted as he pushed his way in, kissing Koichi’s tensed face and whispering in a soothing tone, things that Tsuyoshi couldn’t hear.

Takki looked positively downtrodden. “Looks like you won after all.”

“Huh?” Tsuyoshi feigned deafness. “I didn’t hear anything.”

A slow grin spread across Takki’s face, and even more slowly his hands lowered to Tsuyoshi’s thighs directly, lingering as though he was waiting for him to say no.

All Tsuyoshi said was, “Don’t you want to watch them?”

“No, that’s your thing.” Takki smirked. “I thought we already established this. I want to touch _you_. It’s not fair that your lover gets to play with mine and I don’t get to play with you.”

“I wasn’t aware that you wanted to,” Tsuyoshi replied honestly. “I mean, before now.”

Takki stretched up to whisper into Tsuyoshi’s ear. “Maybe I just want to see what all the fuss is about. It takes a hell of a man to make Koichi settle down.”

Tsuyoshi smiled despite himself, his eyes on the man in question. Koichi taking it from someone else was not what Tsuyoshi would consider “settling down,” but he supposed it could be worse. Besides, Koichi’s face was enough to make any and all insecurities fly out of Tsuyoshi’s head, just for the sheer fact that he finally got to see it for himself without being blinded by his own desires.

However, he was very, very tempted to watch Takki attempt to seduce him (which, if Tsuyoshi were being honest with himself, he already had). Takki, who obviously taken Tsuyoshi’s silence as a go-ahead, flicked the tragus of Tsuyoshi’s ear with his tongue just long enough to make him shiver before kissing his neck and pushing his shirt up.

Koichi’s head flopped to the side as Tsubasa pounded into him; even through the afterglow of his orgasm and the pleasant tension of being mid-coital, his shock was visible as he caught sight of Takki in Tsuyoshi’s lap. He couldn’t care entirely too much – after all, he _was_ fucking someone else – but this had not been part of the plan. Koichi wasn’t as interested in watching as Tsuyoshi was, but he figured as long as Tsuyoshi’s eyes were on _him_ and not Takki, it would be all right.

As Takki returned to his knees to kiss, lick, and nibble all over Tsuyoshi’s lower chest, surreptitiously spreading Tsuyoshi’s legs as though he wouldn’t notice (Tsuyoshi let him think what he wanted), Koichi figured that it was more than all right. His vision couldn’t be trusted too much right about now, but there seemed to be a new fire behind Tsuyoshi’s eyes, burning brighter with every touch from Takki. It was then that Koichi’s momentary jealousy passed, and he concentrated on Tsubasa as well as Tsuyoshi’s eyes on him until he lost himself in the simultaneous feelings once again.

Tsuyoshi sensed that something was up with Koichi for a minute there, but Koichi was not one to hide his emotions and if something were seriously going on, he would make Tsubasa stop and say something. There was no inclination that Koichi _ever_ wanted Tsubasa to stop, so Tsuyoshi relaxed and allowed Takki to shift his hips down slightly in order to, well, press his face into his crotch.

He hadn’t realized how hard he actually was until someone else touched him, and this was probably the reason that the original plan hadn’t included him being with anyone, because now he really, really wanted to get off. Takki seemed intent on teasing him through his shorts, most likely because he wasn’t too sure how far Tsuyoshi would let him go, and Tsuyoshi wasn’t comfortable enough to tell Takki what he wanted. Hell, he couldn’t even tell Koichi when he wanted a blowjob, although grabbing him by the hair and shoving his cock into his face seemed to work just fine. Somehow, Tsuyoshi didn’t think that Takki would appreciate that, nor Tsubasa.

“Takki-kun,” Koichi croaked from underneath Tsubasa, who was now thrusting like mad and looking positively pained.

Takki turned around, surprised to hear his name from Koichi. “Yeah?”

Koichi pointed to Tsuyoshi and gasped. In between moans, he managed to get out, “You. Suck. Him.” Shortly followed by a faint “please,” although that could have been directed to Tsubasa.

Takki looked up at Tsuyoshi, raising his eyebrows as though waiting for Tsuyoshi to say something, and when he didn’t, he shook his head and reached for Tsuyoshi’s belt. “If you wanted it, all you had to do was say so. You don’t even have to ask.”

Tsuyoshi squeezed his eyes shut and forced them open again when Koichi hollered for God, Buddha, and some other deity Tsuyoshi had never heard of. He was coming again, the insatiable bastard. And Takki’s mouth was now on Tsuyoshi.

After the very first second, Tsuyoshi decided that he should, in fact, write a song about Takki’s mouth. Koichi wouldn’t like it, but he’d get over it. This had been, after all, _Koichi’s_ idea. And Koichi would be getting whatever he wanted for the rest of his life if Takki kept tonguing the underside of his cock like that. He was slow and tantalizing, as though he were making love to Tsuyoshi with his lips, tongue, and very hot mouth, and Tsuyoshi found himself hoping that Tsubasa would last forever so that this wouldn’t have to end.

It became increasingly difficult to keep his vision focused on Koichi, but he was intent on seeing this through. Tsubasa, who was obviously having an issue holding himself upright long enough to come, collapsed in misery on top of Koichi, and Koichi had the heart to roll them over so that he was now straddling Tsubasa’s hips and riding him slowly. Tsubasa bit his bottom lip and let out a cry as his long-awaited orgasm took him over, barely warning Koichi in time for him to pull off and let Tsubasa come on his own stomach. He was still after that, and Koichi thought to poke him to make sure he was alive.

Tsubasa giggled and rolled onto his side with what looked like the last of his strength. His face was more pink than brown, his lips as swollen as ever. “Hide-kun is good with his mouth, yes?”

Tsuyoshi was so scared that his time with Takki was over, per their deal, that he actually said, “Please don’t stop.”

“I have a better idea,” said Koichi, who was bouncing with energy despite having gotten off twice and being fucked for the better part of an hour. “Takki-kun, bring my lover to me please.”

Reluctantly, for both parties involved, Takki let Tsuyoshi’s cock fall from his lips and complied with Koichi’s request. Tsuyoshi wasn’t entirely positive when walking became such a challenge, but Takki managed to get them both over to the bed, where Tsuyoshi ended up between a half-asleep Tsubasa and an unusually doting Koichi. A second later, he was underneath a very persistent Takki, who happily resumed the task at hand without any guidance.

“Can I curl up with you while my lover sucks you off?” Tsubasa asked in a small voice.

Oddly enough, it wasn’t the weirdest question Tsuyoshi has ever been asked. However, “Hey, what do you think about having an orgy with Takki and Tsubasa?” over _breakfast_ yesterday was the only thing that topped it.

“Of course,” answered Tsuyoshi, who was not opposed to cuddling with anyone right about now; that’s how good Takki was making him feel. He was nowhere near completion, but it was enough to keep him hard and very, very interested.

Koichi noticed this. “I’ll have to have you give me some tips,” he said to Takki, who nodded briefly. “Obviously I am not doing it right.”

“Don’t be like that, Kochan,” Tsubasa said sleepily, nuzzling his head on Tsuyoshi’s shoulder. “Some like it slow, others like it fast. You like it fast so you give it fast. It’s both of your faults for not talking about it.”

“Way to be blunt,” Koichi muttered, looking guiltily at Tsuyoshi.

“Yeah, I get like that after sex.” Tsubasa yawned. “Ask Takki about the time he asked me what I _really_ thought of the KAT-TUN boys.”

“Ask Takki nothing if you want to live,” Tsuyoshi spoke up.

Koichi chuckled. “What do you really think of the KAT-TUN boys?”

“Bunch of sluts,” Tsubasa mumbled with a grin. “You have no idea how many times they’ve propositioned me. All of them.”

“Now _that’s_ an orgy,” said Koichi. “We should tour with them again.”

Tsuyoshi ignored this in favor of not going to jail for murder tonight. And enjoying the rest of his blowjob.

“Tsuyo-san?” Tsubasa asked softly.

Tsuyoshi was startled at being addressed that way. “Yes?”

“Will you stroke my hair? Takki is busy and he usually does it after we make love.”

Tsuyoshi smiled. “Sure. But I can’t guarantee that I won’t get a little rough as he carries on.”

Tsubasa smirked. “That’s okay. I wasn’t planning on sleeping.”

“Speaking of carrying on,” Koichi said, rubbing his hands together in what could only be described as a satanic manner, “I believe I have a hot date with Takki’s ass.”

“Very subtle, Kochan,” remarked Tsuyoshi.

“Be gentle with him,” warned Tsubasa. “He almost never bottoms.”

“He should,” said Koichi. “With an ass like that, he could make you do whatever he wants.”

“I already do whatever he wants,” protested Tsubasa.

Takki stretched his hand upwards to entangle his fingers through Tsubasa’s. Tsubasa smiled happily and snuggled closer to Tsuyoshi, sighing in content as Tsuyoshi stroked his hair. “He’s very comfortable, Kochan.”

“That’s why I keep him around,” Koichi replied with a wink at Tsuyoshi. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ll just crawl into his lap while he reads and go right to sleep, and it’s more comfortable than sleeping in our bed.”

Tsuyoshi smiled fondly and mouthed _aishiteru_. Koichi mouthed it back as he straddled Takki’s legs from behind and reached around to unfasten his pants. He must have been doing a lot more than unfastening, though, because Takki suddenly groaned around Tsuyoshi’s cock and starting humping Koichi’s hands.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you,” Tsubasa spoke up. “We went on a kind of sex fast after we agreed to do this with you. He hasn’t come in almost a day and a half.”

“Christ.” Both of Koichi’s hands shot away from Takki’s pants like they had burned him. “I would have killed myself by now.” He looked helplessly at Tsubasa. “Should I get him off first? I don’t want to hurt him.”

“You won’t hurt him,” Tsubasa assured him. “But if you’re going to fuck him, you need to wait. He gets bored if he’s already come.”

Koichi raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Here’s a thought,” said Takki, abandoning Tsuyoshi’s cock in favor of glaring at all three of them. “How about you stop talking about me like I’m not here and _touch me already_.”

“There’s that sexy anger,” Koichi said with a grin, splaying his hands on Takki’s hips. “Piss him off more, _Tenshi_.”

“I choose to live, thanks.” Tsubasa squeezed Takki’s hand. “What do you want him to do to you, Hide-kun?”

“I kinda want him to fuck me,” Takki admitted, turning a little red. “So much for him being between us.”

“The night is still young.” Koichi, now certain that Takki wouldn’t implode before his eyes, returned to swiftly relieving Takki of his pants. “And for the record, I have had many wet dreams of being between you two.”

“I can vouch for that,” said Tsuyoshi. “Half the time he sleeps directly on top of me.”

“You’re warm,” Koichi said nonchalantly, grabbing Takki’s bare ass with both hands. “God, I could come just thinking about this.”

“That would be what -” Tsuyoshi counted on his fingers “- _ten_ times today?”

“Impressive,” Tsubasa said seriously.

“Again with the not complaining,” Koichi said pointedly to Tsuyoshi. “And don’t think I’m letting you walk away from this unfucked.”

“Looking forward to it,” Tsuyoshi said sarcastically. “Although it might be difficult to walk away from this regardless, what with the blue balls and all.”

“Point taken,” Takki said with a smirk, lowering his head to Tsuyoshi’s lap to take him all the way in.

“Holy _fuck_ ,” Tsuyoshi declared, his eyes as wide as they would go.

“ _I_ can’t even do that,” added Koichi in amazement.

“Why do you think I let him top so much?” Tsubasa said, reaching down to lightly tug on Takki’s hair. “I’m no bitch; I get mine.”

“Does he rim too?” asked Koichi.

Tsubasa grinned. “Yup. Once he made me forget my name.”

“‘Cause I totally don’t do that,” Koichi went on. “Tsuyo would be your _slave_ if he did.”

“What the fuck, Kochan, we’ve never talked about that,” Tsuyoshi protested.

“Tell me I’m lying,” Koichi demanded.

Tsuyoshi made a face, but in his defense, it could have been because Takki was deep-throating him. Briefly, anyway, for once again his head popped up, this time regarding the others with a very cheeky expression.

“While I do appreciate you all discussing how awesome I am,” he said, “Kotakki is still in need of some serious attention. So, new plan: Tsuyo doesn’t come until I do. Good? Good.” His mouth was back on Tsuyoshi’s cock before Tsuyoshi had a chance to miss it, but Takki was definitely holding back now.

Tsuyoshi stared at Koichi as though he were responsible for everything that was wrong with the world today. “What are you waiting for, a written invitation? Fuck him!”

“Tsuba said I need to be _gentle_ ,” Koichi said defensively. “If I hurt him, they both will kill me, and then you will be sad.”

Tsuyoshi growled. Koichi’s eyes widened and he absently reached for the discarded lube. “‘Kay, I’m on it.”

Tsubasa busied himself by tracing patterns on Tsuyoshi’s chest and following them with his tongue. “Can I kiss you?” he asked innocently.

Tsuyoshi looked down into his eyes. “Yeah,” he replied in a rough voice.

Smiling coyly, Tsubasa scooted upwards until he was eye-level with Tsuyoshi. He cupped Tsuyoshi’s face with one hand, lightly grazing his jaw with his fingertips, and leaned in to press their lips together. It was a very innocent kiss, or it would have been if they weren’t completely naked and sharing their lovers. Tsubasa’s lips were surprisingly soft and _thick_ ; Tsuyoshi felt the need to kiss him from several different angles in order to cover all available ground. This made Tsubasa giggle again, which was somehow perfectly acceptable even though he was very much a male, and he snuck a sweep of his tongue before Tsuyoshi could feel it coming.

Yes, Koichi would be getting what he wants for the rest of both their lives, the lives of the now-Juniors, and the lives of everyone who hadn’t been born yet. Especially if Takki’s mouth really was kissing even further down between his legs.

Tsuyoshi gasped audibly against Tsubasa’s lips; Tsubasa just grinned. “Just let him. You’ll love it.” And that was that.

A thousand thoughts ran through Tsuyoshi’s mind right then – the most recent being “Kochan needs to start doing this like last week” – but they all flew away when Takki pushed Tsuyoshi’s knees up and out, blowing cool air over his most intimate assets and making Tsuyoshi’s eyes roll into the back of his head.

He could hear Tsubasa giggle again, sounding far away when he knew for a fact that he was right next to him; he was sure that Tsubasa would understand why he simply could not continue kissing him right now. He had never even thought – scratch that, he couldn’t even see what Koichi was doing to Takki and it didn’t bother him in the slightest as long as he was doing _something_.

Koichi smiled down at his lover and wished that Tsuyoshi could see his own face right now. Maybe next time he would let him bring a camera, because oh, there would definitely be a next time. If Koichi didn’t kidnap them both and take them home with him and Tsuyoshi. They did have the bigger house, after all.

He was taking his sweet time preparing Takki, not only because the threat of certain death loomed over him, but also because he wanted to memorize Tsuyoshi’s face. Koichi could finally see why Tsuyoshi agreed to this, even before he knew he would be personally involved. There was just something about seeing his lover’s face contorted in ecstasy when he wasn’t striving for it himself. It was after that he thought that he got the strangest feeling of _deja vu_ , then shrugged it off.

Not that he went around bragging about it, but Koichi has done a lot of kinky shit. And the fact that he’s only been with Tsuyoshi (up until now, anyway) proves that they’ve done all of it together. But kneeling there with two of his fingers up Takki’s very hot, very tight, and very willing ass, while Takki rims Tsuyoshi, who is halfway making out with Tsubasa and more or less clutching onto him for dear life while his eyes point towards his brains, definitely takes the cake. It was one of Koichi’s more brilliant ideas, if he did say so himself. And he was pretty sure that he didn’t.

He waited until Takki was pushing back against him before trying a third finger, reaching his free hand around to stroke Takki’s aching cock – Kotakki, as it were – in an effort to relax him. It really must have been a long time since he bottomed, although after discovering his linguistic talents, he no longer blamed Tsubasa for continuously taking it. Regardless, Koichi wasn’t fitting anything anywhere if Takki didn’t relax. There was tight, and then there was suffocating.

Koichi had to close his eyes to calm down – Tsuyoshi’s expressions were getting him entirely too worked up to continue being “gentle” – and when he opened them, he saw Tsubasa looking up at him, smirking as he tugged on his half-erect cock.

“You are seriously trying to kill me,” Koichi mused out loud, addressing all three of them.

Tsuyoshi ignored him and continued growling; Takki most definitely did _not_ ignore him and bucked his hips when Koichi’s hand stilled on his cock. Tsubasa crawled to his knees and made his way over to Koichi, slowly removing Koichi’s fingers from Takki and replacing them with his tongue. Koichi watched in awe as Takki shuddered and looped his arms around Tsuyoshi’s legs, all but fucking him with his own tongue as Tsubasa did the same to him and Tsuyoshi started sweating profusely and looked like he was about to explode.

“ _Tenshi_ ,” Koichi said calmly. “Tsuyo needs to come.”

For the time being, Tsubasa appeared to ignore him as well, sucking his fingers into his mouth and getting them nice and wet before slipping them inside Takki. He then lay on his back and scooted upwards to take Takki’s cock into his mouth, gently caressing Takki’s lower back as he appeared to push the rock-hard flesh in and out of his mouth using what looked like an air-tight suction. Koichi would have to ask how he did that. Later.

Takki started crying out from between Tsuyoshi’s legs and promptly lifted his head to return Tsuyoshi’s cock to the back of his throat. Tsubasa slid out from underneath Takki much like someone who was done working on a car, grinned, and said, “He’s ready.”

“I would totally kiss you right now if, you know…” Koichi made a face.

“You should do it anyway,” Tsubasa said. “It’s not bad at all. And besides, you owe me for not only what I just did, but also for what I’m about to do.”

“Wha -?” Koichi began, but he was interrupted with a swift kick in the thigh from Takki. “‘Kay, whatever.” He grabbed Tsubasa by the jaw and kissed him fiercely, not really noticing any difference other than the taste of lube, which was honestly not the least bit disgusting, and he should probably look into getting flavored lube since Tsuyoshi obviously enjoyed it _that_ much.

Tsubasa lured Koichi to his previous position behind Takki and guided his cock to its destination. Koichi wasn’t quite sure when he required assistance to have sex, but he was grateful for it. He eased in slowly, feeling Takki’s insanely tight tension, not suffocating but enough to make him collapse onto Takki’s back and wrap one arm around his waist. “I’m sorry, Hide-kun,” he whispered.

Takki made a protesting noise and wildly shook his head, pushing back against Koichi while reaching an arm behind him to twist in Koichi’s hair.

“I think you’re good to go,” Tsubasa said needlessly, and Koichi belatedly realized that the voice was coming from behind him. “About those dreams you’ve been having… Ready for round two?”

“Oh, my God,” Koichi gasped. “This is me dying.”

“Just make him come,” Tsubasa whispered, trailing his fingers down Koichi’s sides before giving him a quick prep. “You make him come, he makes Tsuyo come, we make each other come, and such is the circle of life.”

Koichi snorted. “I cannot believe you just said that.”

Tsubasa answered him in the form of his cock in Koichi’s ass. Moving on his own was definitely not an option right now, but Koichi was pleasantly surprised to discover that he really didn’t have to do anything but stay hard. Tsubasa took care of the rhythm and even went as far as to join Koichi’s hand with his own on Takki’s cock.

“For the love of everything that is sparkly and gay, GET HIM OFF!” Tsuyoshi screamed, his eyes popping open to emit pure rage in Koichi’s general direction.

Koichi, however, was sandwiched between Takki and Tsubasa and not capable of doing anything more than quickening his pace on Takki’s cock to speed up the process. That, and the double stimulation was making his head spin. There were not words in any language to explain what he was feeling, so he settled on riding it out and concentrating on matching Tsubasa’s efforts on Takki.

Tsubasa seemed to be slipping, and Koichi sensed that he might be a little quicker on the uptake the second time around, for he was panting hard and biting all over Koichi’s back. Koichi suddenly got an epiphany that perhaps Takki was too focused on Tsuyoshi to let himself go, and Tsuyoshi would hate him for this initially, but he urged Takki’s mouth off of Tsuyoshi by yanking on his hair.

Tsuyoshi cringed, but one look told him that it needed to be done, and he took pride in being the only person in the room to see Takki’s face as he came forcefully onto the mattress, groaning like he had been denied release for, well, a day and a half. Koichi released his hair and Takki promptly fell on his face, heaving the world’s largest sigh and trying with all of his might to lift his head enough to reach Tsuyoshi’s cock.

“Tsuba-kun,” he whined pitifully. “I can’t do it.”

Tsubasa paused and pulled out of Koichi. “Kochan, don’t take this personally, but you need to get out of my way. Now.”

Puzzled, Koichi slipped out of Takki and rolled to the side, watching as Tsubasa coaxed Takki to turn over onto his back, crawling up the length of his body until he was covering him completely. It was then Koichi realized that Takki’s eyes were glistening and immediately turned away, preferring to deal with Tsuyoshi’s wrath in favor of embarrassing Takki in such a delicate situation.

“Kochan,” Tsuyoshi said matter-of-factly. “I want you inside me now.”

Koichi wrinkled his nose in confusion. “But -”

“But nothing. You. In. Now.”

A quick glance over to Takki and Tsubasa told Koichi that things were just peachy in their world, being as Tsubasa was fucking him into the mattress and they were somehow able to kiss at the same time (Koichi would have to ask how that was possible). He reached for the lube, but Tsuyoshi smacked it out of his hand with more force than what was really necessary, and just when he thought nothing else would surprise him tonight, Tsuyoshi flipped Koichi onto his back and impaled himself on him.

“Jesus _fuck_ , Tsuyo,” Koichi hissed through clenched teeth. “When did you become a masochist?”

“Takki prepped me just fine,” Tsuyo argued as he rocked back and forth, his hair falling into Koichi’s face as he leaned down to kiss his nose. “And maybe I like it to hurt a little bit.”

“Could have told me,” Koichi muttered. “I’ve only been fucking you for ten years. What else haven’t you been telling me?”

Tsuyoshi grinned. “Well, there’s the rimming, for start.”

“Something I didn’t discover tonight from our _friends_ , thanks.” Koichi bit his lip as Tsuyoshi clenched around him. “Fuck, that’s good.”

“I hated your blonde highlights,” Tsuyoshi admitted.

“So did I,” called out Takki and Tsubasa in unison from across the bed.

Koichi giggled and snaked his hand between their bodies to stoke Tsuyoshi’s cock. “Come on, give me something serious.”

Tsuyoshi swallowed a moan. “I really, _really_ cannot stand the KAT-TUN sluts.”

“We won’t tour with them, then,” Koichi said, grinning.

In response, Tsuyoshi smashed his face into Koichi’s shoulder and bit down to smother his growls as his body shuddered and he came onto Koichi’s stomach. Koichi followed directly after, seething in jealousy as Takki (who was apparently just as insatiable as Koichi) and Tsubasa came together with a harmonized moan that sounded strangely like the final words of ‘Yume Monogatari’.

“How do you do that?” Koichi demanded while trying to regain his breath. “We’ve got what, six years on you two? And we still can’t manage to come together.”

“It’s all in the communication, Kochan,” Tsubasa said airily, embracing Takki with his entire body and sweeping the hair out of Takki’s eyes.

“Hrmph,” said Koichi doubtfully. He was pulled away from his thoughts by Tsuyoshi, who had rolled over onto his back and felt the need to have Koichi curl up on top of him. Koichi’s frown faded as he got comfortable; the soothing sound of Tsuyoshi’s heartbeat in his ear and the safety of Tsuyoshi’s arms around him were enough to make him fall asleep on the spot.

“You know, you could always tour with us,” Tsubasa suggested.

“That is a fucking brilliant idea,” Tsuyoshi replied tiredly, hugging a passed-out Koichi even closer to him and promptly passing out himself.

“I guess they’re sleeping in our bed,” Tsubasa whispered to Takki.

“It’s okay,” Takki said, raising his chin to meet Tsubasa’s lips for a good-night kiss. He also fell asleep.

“Hide-kun?” Tsubasa checked to make sure that Takki really was sleeping before carefully rolling off of him and sneaking across the room to turn off the camera.


End file.
